


A Bargain

by Staraeberry



Category: Deathgarden (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Kink, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Fixation, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staraeberry/pseuds/Staraeberry
Summary: This is absolutely shameless porn for myself and might out my identity but here we are.





	A Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Physical Desc. of Sonar since I didn't give one within the fic: Tan mixed 25 y/o man with a large but clean scar across his face from the right of his chin to the left eyebrow. He's lean but not entirely thin with a robotic left leg and wears a purple-black trenchcoat with cargo shorts, a black shirt that's held to his body with bandages and a beige scarf. He's got dark hair that's dyed a light purple at the tips and is stylized up purely from his mask. His mask is silver and purple, with a purple screen-like panel covering his face.

Sonar adjusted the strap that uncomfortably ran vertically across his torso, the blood in its container sloshed with the movement and he internally groaned. The sound used to make him so sick, same with the gardens, but now it was unfortunately life. 

If he wanted to live well, he had to endure pain right? 

Sure.

_\------- has been downed._

The voice rang through his head and he scowled as he finally shuffled out of the bush he was hiding in and climbed up the wall, aiming and firing toward her. The second the arrow hit the terrain, crates and his teammate were revealed to him, along with the hunter. The Inquisitor wasted no time in executing her and Sonar gave a small curse as he saw the claws slam through the ground and rip her out of the garden and the wailing sirens started. 

Adrenaline tore through his body as he ran into a full sprint to the exit furthest from the hunter and himself. Despite Sonar's agility he felt the Inquisitor on his heels and finally, as close as he was to the exit, the bullets hit his arm and he cried out. Still running but he stumbled and lost his streak, more bullets hitting flesh and he hit the ground with a painful thud and gasp. 

_Sonar has been downed._

The words mocked him as he coughed over the sound of Inquisitor's boots walking towards him. Once the boots hit his peripheral vision he turned to grip onto the fabric of the hunter's pants, gasping and trying to blink away tears that were hidden by his mask.

"Pl..Please Please let me g-go, I'm begging you I have to go ho-home." Sonar couldn't believe he was begging but he couldn't lose here. He _had_ to go home, his cat needed him, his neighbor too.

Inquisitor stayed quiet but paused in the execution process, instead moving his boot to kick Sonar onto his back which resulted in him coughing up blood that poured out the bottom of his mask. Finally he spoke. 

"Take off yer Mask, accept your sacrifice to the harvest."

"N-No please-"

"Disrespectful, Take it off."

"Let me go-!"

"If you don't want to die with honour then I'll take it off for you."

The Inquisitor ignored the weak punches that Sonar gave to his robotic arm as he pulled him into a sitting position and gripped onto the bottom of his mask, peeling it off of his face. The hunter hesitated for once in his life once the mask was removed. 

The man's eyes were wide and bloodshot as tears mixed with the blood from his mouth that was left agape as he panted and only closed for him to swallow back blood and spit. Despite all that he looked up at the hunter with absolute hatred and at the same time, deadly respect. It took Inquisitor a minute to realize that Sonar was still begging for his life and he thought for a moment, a disgusting thought crossing his mind that he quite liked. He grunted as he grabbed at Sonar’s shirt and dragged him over to a healing crate, throwing him on top of it and kicking it. Sonar cried out in pain that he couldn’t hide as the cold of the crate slammed against his bullet wounds and he looked up at Inquisitor with confusion. 

“Heal up.” 

Sonar didn’t hesitate to listen, eagerly connecting to the crate and moaning out in relief as slowly his wounds healed but before he could finish healing up, Inquisitor tore him away from the machine despite his insistent scrambling to grab back onto it. While most of his wounds were healed, he still coughed up blood as he was dragged against the ground and eventually propped up against one of the garden’s tombstones and he looked up at the towering man in confusion rather than fear. Confusion that only mixed with fear when the hunter dropped his gun and adjusted his on-body supplies.

Unknown to most scavengers due to the weight of his clothing and weapons, the hunt and the kill absolutely burned the Inquisitor to his core in the best ways. It left him heated and even with his high status as a hunter, he never took any personal people in the enclaves to deal with this but he hated to admit he missed a warm mouth and what better chance to get that then from a desperate scavenger. He looked down to said scavenger and gave a smirk under his mask as he watched Sonar’s eyes constantly flit from one part of him to another before freezing and settling right where he wanted them to stop. Without the heafy metal around his waist his hard-on was clear as day and right at level to meet Sonar’s eyes. 

“Y...You--Oh no…” His voice was strained as he gulped and when Inquisitor used his now-free hand to grip his hair, he yelped out in pain. 

He chuckled, dark and merciless as he nodded at his words and used the mechanic hand to unbutton his pants and push them down with his boxers just enough to free his cock. The look of horror and shock on the scavenger’s face made him throb as he looked up at the hunter’s face and Inquisitor only looked down back at him and gestured. 

“Well? Prove yourself to the enclave or become fertilizer for the gardens.” His voice was gruff as he used his grip on the scavenger’s hair to pull him forward till he could see nothing but the hunter. “And don’t try anything.” 

Sonar trembled as he thought over his choices and desperately tried to keep his eyes off of the cock that stunk of sweat in front of his face. He jolted back from his thoughts when the hunter tugged at his hair again and he whined out, face flushing as he finally reached a hand up to stroke him. His movements were slow and nervous, as if one wrong move would end his life. The small grunt of approval from the hunter encouraged Sonar's confidence to rise slightly as he sped up his motions before shakily letting out a breath. Inquisitor took the chance and moved his hips forward, shoving the tip into the scavenger's mouth and sighing out at the warmth and the vibration of panic from him. 

"Go on."

He shuddered at the demanding tone of the hunter, the blush getting darker as he finally gave a timid lick. It look him a moment and another hair tug to lick again, accepting he _was_ desperate enough to do this before swirling his tongue. He grimaced for a moment at seeing his own blood on the hunter's cock but couldn't think about it long, instead he just screwed his eyes shut and slowly took in more of him. The quiet grunts and groans of the hunter let him know he was at least doing alright, though much to his horror each noise from Inquisitor only shot pleasure down his spine and he felt himself getting turned on. He felt absolutely disgusted in himself but that didn’t stop his hard on from creating a tent in his shorts as he started to bob his head, the taste of blood and sweat mixing. 

When the hunter felt like he was taking too long to warm up to the blowjob he pulled his hair and forced him to take in more of him until he heard gagging, the noise making him growl with approval as he used his grip on his hair to fuck his face slowly but roughly. 

Sonar gagged and whined, squirming and moving his hands to claw at the hunter’s thighs as tears started to pool at the corners of his eyes. Despite his clawing and growling, he couldn't deny that he was turned on by all this and that his clothes felt restrictive. Sonar finally opened his eyes, squinting up at him before his eyes went wide at the sight of the hunter's mask just lifted up enough to expose his mouth. 

Inquisitor licked his lips at seeing the scavenger finally open his eyes and he gave a sharp thrust to hear him gag again. He grinned with sadistic delight at the sound and kept up the new pace, groaning more as he felt Sonar's actions become more needy, like he was actually enjoying it. It made the hunter chuckle and he bucked hard again. He pulled him back with his hair, his cock slipping free with a loud pop as Sonar gasped for air while blood and drool mixed. 

He gulped and looked up at them, the blaring sounds of the alarms telling him to get out muted by his own heartbeat and he raised an eyebrow up at his captor and opened his mouth to speak before pain shot through his abdomen and he cried out, blood splattering on Inquisitor’s abdomen and dick. The bastard had shot him specifically to make him cough up more blood and Sonar started to fight back again, only to be shoved against the tombstone and his head near uncomfortably tilted back to rest against the top of the stone. 

“U-Uh...I thought w-we were doo--mmph!” Sonar cried out, his sentence cut off as his mouth was forced open and the hunter started back up with fucking his face with wild abandon, blood mixing with drool more as the scavenger squirmed and whined under him. The position was killing his neck and he gagged with every thrust, tears pooling and falling as he struggled to not choke with little to no success. His legs kicked hard against the ground as he squirmed and shifted to try and avoid sitting in the growing pool of his own blood on the ground. He could feel his heart race and jolts of pain and pleasure shot through his body as he reached his hands up to claw against the hunter’s hips and thighs, which drags out more groans from him. 

Inquisitor hissed out at the jagged nails just barely clawing through his thick shirt and he sped up his thrusts, his pace becoming uneven and hasty as he kept bucking hard enough to make Sonar deepthroat him with each thrust. Lust completely clouded his mind as he felt himself get closer to the edge and he started to spit sick praise at the scavenger, and he reveled in the look of self-disgust in his face when his cheeks got red and he moaned against the cock in his mouth. 

"Yer not bad at this...how many hunters have ya sucked off huh?" Inquisitor pulled out for a teasing second, just to give the scavenger some air and before he could retort back he thrust right back in. "I could get used to this...nnm yeah...say, why don't ya be a good scavenger and swallow?"

He waited and raised an eyebrow at Sonar's look of panic and muffled disagreement but only shrugged his shoulders and let out a hearty groan. Enjoying the look of panic intensify as he gripped onto the stone with his mechanical arm and kept his flesh hand tangled in Sonar's hair, leaning heavily over him as he grunted and forced the scavenger to take all of him in as he finally came. 

Sonar choked and struggled against the heavy scent of sweat and blood, forcing himself to breathe through his nose until it became impossible when he felt the hunter's tip press at his throat and he gulped on instinct. The taste was surprisingly sweet but a sharp tang was there and he gagged on it, banging his fist against the hunter's thighs when he started to suffocate. He started to see stars in the corner of his vision before the hunter finally pulled out and he gasped for air. He was about to spit out the cum left in his mouth before Inquisitor roughly tugged his chin to look up at him and shook his head.

" _Swallow_."

The tone reverberated through Sonar and he didn't even hesitate to follow orders, licking his lips and swallowing despite the taste that made him hold back another gag.

"Open your mouth to prove you did."

He did that too, opening his mouth wide and even sticking his tongue out to prove it, just desperate to get to the gate. Inquisitor finally let go of him and took a step back, shoving himself back into his pants and starting to put back on his equipment with speed. "I'm only giving you the headstart of me putting myself back together, so you better run--What was it again?" 

"S...Sonar."

"Right, Sonar, let's do this again sometime. You seem to enjoy it _plenty_." He bullied, pressing his boot lightly to the tent in Sonar's pants and hearing him gasp and shake.

He didn't respond after his gasp, only scrambled to grab his mask and run for the gate. His body leaving a trail of blood and he only narrowly managed to reach the gate before bullets started flying at him again.


End file.
